Chapter 10b: Agonized Wonders
by Airizen
Summary: Blah blah blah, Eris takes Captain back to his apartment to rest because he drank too much. What'll happen to the two..


Allanii looked around the corner, taking notes of a pair of her friends chatting in the Gold Saucer. Everyone knew you didn't go to this place without gambling issues or as an alibi. So why would these two be here? Captain is a known regular, kicked out once for smacking one too many cheeks while intoxicated, and the other was strangely Eris. An occasional boop would be motioned towards Eris but dodged easily due to an again-drunk Captain flirting with anything. "Anytime now you two, gods." Thought Allanii, hoping to pass this gossip within the linkshell. They unknowingly complied, Eris grabbing Captain rather roughly with her to the airship. Allanii had to throw on the only disguise she brought with her, an attachable mustache. And it apparently worked. No one gave notice to the nosy shipper as they all crowded onto the boat floated by ceruleum; the destination, Shirogane. It was a relatively long trip. There were witnesses that night that described Eris holding Captain in a rather comfortable position, petting the Hrothgar until he almost was asleep in her lap. A murmur or two came from the lips of the cat about scales with a rather hard flick against his nose in response.

What woke up the cat was the uneasy landing, a new pilot earning his license. Eris, took a firm grasp onto a horn and basically dragged the drunk to the apartments, with Allanii on their tail, so to speak. "I...I LOVE YOU ERIS" exclaimed Captain with some difficult slurring. "You're a drunk and a fuckin furry" replied Eris. "yeah...but Immm...IM YOUR FURRRRRRRRY ooowooo" "Really. You just say ooowooo? Christ why am I doing this." Allanii was so close to activating the linkshell. All they had to do was start the deed. Just. Do. It. All three entered the elevator, Eris selecting floor 4 and Allanii pushing 6 with a short cough. The trip to Floor 4 was awkward, all conversations avoided with fake-coughs and hacking up pretend flem. When the couple departed, she quickly pressed the stop elevator button and pressed her ear to the wall, the voices easily heard due to her miqo'te ears. What was said was heard by all in the linkshell as she eagerly activated it: _Muffled noises followed by coughing_ "GOD DAMN IT COLD. DID YOU HAVE TO COUGH IT ONTO MY LAP?!"

-

"GOD DAMN IT COLD. DID YOU HAVE TO COUGH IT ONTO MY LAP?!"  
"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU BAABYYYY~!"

A loud slap can be heard echoing down the hallways. This, followed the opening of a couple doors and a few bangs on the walls, all seems to be silent. With a huff, Eris laid her head in her arms, legs together as she sat in Captain's small living room. Captain lived pretty frugally, despite proclaiming himself as the "Ass-slapper" or "Bootylicious", around the cities of Eorzea.

The kitchen had a half-wall partition that enabled seeing into the living room in detail. Inside it was a bookshelf off to the side, a massive television set on the opposite of it, with an open table set under it with loads of consoles, systems, games, the likes to keep him and others who may enter entertained. In the middle of it was a couple long couches, all decked out with soft, silky pillow with covers that enabled resting relatively comfortably. A coffee table in the middle, a lone couch and chair spread throughout, with a small sliding door draped with blackout curtains that leads to the outside, neatly lined the living room of Captain Cold, the entrepreneur of Eorzea.

Eris had perched Captain into one of his lone chairs, his massive Hrothgar body almost using the entirety himself. She could hear him groan in his sleep, mumbling, "Eris babaayyy, yur so fwne guuuurrrll yew makekth meh haappeeehhh~~" "Shut up already," Eris retorted back, her head dipped in both of her hands as she covered her face. "...Fuck this... fuck everything..." she whispered, a soft underlying tone of sorrow seeped in.

She got up, walking over to Captain's drunk body as she scanned his current location to his room. His room was at the end of the hallway, and to the left. His apartment wasn't big- it was only a 2 bedroom, 1 bathroom style, and he kept the other bedroom free and available in case any of his friends wanted a place to stay. She scratched her head, throwing her head back in frustrating as she let out a piercing scream.

"Gods, fucking damn it, Captain..." She took a deep breath, performing small gestures with her hands. "Calm down Eris... you can do this... just... living room.. to his room..." She grabbed one of Captain's massive arm, swinging it around her as she lifted the hefty catman, somehow managing to get him upright and walk him down the hallway. Grumbling her fury away, she manages to twist his doorknob open with her foot, kicking it open as she continues to drag him inside. Eris dragged him to the far side of the room, where the windows hovered over, his bed underneath it. Held with an extremely sturdy frame, built with the assistance of Eris herself when moving in, she knew she could throw him on it and it'll be okie-dokies.

Surprisingly, it did hold. With the weight of Captain, he slumped onto the bed with ease as Eris panted with bated breaths, sitting on the edge of the bed to relax herself. She brought her hand up to her lips, nibbling a bit at her fingernails as she stared in the darkness of the room. Captain could only groan once more, complaining about how his head hurts, how his body was too hot, how he was beginning to sweat buckets. "Shut up, shut up, shut up! You big baby of a fool!" Frustrated and infuriated by the sight and complaints of Captain, she was able to take off and toss all of them onto the floor. Leaving Captain in only his boxer-briefs, she stared at his body, her fists curling up as she gripped them tightly, punching the bedside in frustration.

It's been a few months since the incident. Her body hasn't been, or felt the same as it had before. Being violated, abused, and used against her own will caused an extreme suffering, a violation of the self, and a discord in her mind that deemed herself unworthy of anyone that would dare associate herself with. Coupled that with the fact she was humiliated in front of Captain a few times when in captivity, she's always felt anger, bitter hatred for everything around her. She even closed off one of her closer friends, Aoi, who tried to talk to her on a daily basis after, having little patience with it all.

Now, at his bedside, Captain down to his boxers, she called out her weapon- Eris was known to be a summoner, and she loved studying and performing the arcana arts as it was all unique and fascinating to her. She hated utilizing roles that required up-and-personal attacks, or even just melee roles in general, especially loathing a certain class that required daggers; however, in this case, she called out one of daggers into her hand. The blade curved down to the handle, a glint at the tip of it that shone through the curtains from the moon, enough to perform a killing art without making a sound. She switched her gaze back and forth between it and Captain's stomach, grabbing two hands around the handles, wielding it in the air above him. Her hands and body trembled, her eyes fixated on the torso of Captain, her teeth gritting against the noiseless night, as she brought her hands downwards.

"_Good gods, my fucking head..._" Captain placed his hand on his temple, a loud thumping vibrated across his head. "_How many.. drinks did I have... dammit Ally, did you drug me again with your drinks?!_" He slowly opened his eyes, watery in his vision as he rubbed them away. Slowly sitting upright, felt a soft breeze flowing through his windows in the starry night that shone outside. "_...huh. When did I..._" A staunch smell loomed into his nostrils, sensitive to a degree, interrupting his train of thoughts.

"What the..." he mumbled out. In his peripherals, he notices a figure sitting at the bedside, what seems to be her head lumped forward. "Oooooohhh gods, please don't hurt me! I'm naked and you won't like to kill... me..." Frantic at first, he jokingly pleaded for his life, only to see no reaction from the figure. He began to creep forward to the figure, rubbing his eyes some more for clarity before pieces started to fill in the blanks. It was Eris's white hair, shining with the moonlight that dimmed on her hair, glistening. Her soft skin, sleek and gentle, her scales pure and white, spreading across her body. She looked like an angel sleeping and taking care of a loved one at his bedside. ...yet, wasn't. Captain inched closer, only to see a massive pool of red under, her hands bleached crimson red. His eyes widened, his drunken state of mind, his headache gone in an instant, as his body immediately went into emergency.

"N-no, no no no no no, ERIS!" Climbing out of bed, he snapped, swapping his class to that of a scholar, immediately calling out Selene. He grabbed her body, laying her down as he quickly scanned her body. A dagger stabbed straight through her midsection- how long has it been? How long was she out for? Thoughts ran faster in Captain's mind than he could react, his anxiety shot through the roofs. He placed two fingers on her scaly neck. She was still warm; however, no signs of a beating heart.

"No... please, gods, no..." He commandeered Selene to perform her songs; He placed a hand nearby her torso, taking in a deep breath before pulling it out and replacing it with his hand as he started to enchant and recite lines. Green auras around his hands began to grow in size, increasing the more he enchanted.

"Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck." He snapped once more, using everything within his arsenal of a scholar to resuscitate her- he swiped his hand over his body as a bright aura of light surrounded her body.

Nothing.

He opened his book to a page as he recited a different incantation, causing a blue-shelled barrier to form around the silhouette of her body.

Nothing.

He scrambled to a different page, enchanting a different spell that put a scroll on her, quickly evaporating in the air as certain conditions were met.

Nothing.

He called down his blue-winged angel from the heavens, commanding her to use everything possible. As ordered, the angel casted multiple surrounding blasts that enveloped the room, illuminating almost to the point it was daylight inside.

Yet, nothing.

Captain screeched out a loud roar. He maneuvered his two hands, placing one over the other on top of her breast, pushing down on it as he performed dire emergency skills that are seldomly used nowadays. "1... 2... 1... 2... fuck, please, Eris... don't die on me like this...!" His eyes were getting watery, he could feel the emptiness inside him grow at an exponential rate, his heart burning, squeezing the life out of him. His memories and interactions with her, albeit crude and awkward, started to flush into his mind. Her asking him to act as a body guard for a stalker; her skipping down the streets of the Mist and Lavender Beds, excited to show her interior decorations that she designed for Eorzeans who commissioned her; her asking for advice from him as her cheeks pouted out; and in general, her reprimanding him of the dumb, stupid shit he's done to her over the years.

Since the beginning, he's always loved her.

He pressed his ears against her chest. Nothing still. "Please... gods, no." His voice began to crack. He did the next technique; He pinched her noise, brought her head up as he opened her mouth, before bringing down his head, contacting her lips with his as he blew into it multiple times. Switching back and forth between the pressure and the kiss, he was determined to attempt to bring her back. Yet, after a few desperate attempts, nothing came out of it. On the verge of a break down, he pulled out his staff as he laid it down next to him, facing the tip towards her. Muttering another spell, the wand began to hum softly, sending out bolts of electricity into her body. As he emphasized certain words, on certain beats, the wand would quickly intensity, sending out a stronger surge of lightning that surged across her body.

"Aaaahhhh...!" He started to scream, his insanity almost ridden as tears began to stream down his face; his hands slowly losing strength to continue. "Please, Gods, if you have any remorse for a cat man like me... please spare it." He went down on her lips once more, blowing into her mouth, switching back to her chest as he pressed down. "GODS PLEASE." His fatigue breaking through his expression, he pushed down on her again as the wand flickered, this time a more white-glow pulsated outwards that enveloped her body, sending another surge of voltage. Her body began to heave upwards, her body arching up as a loud gasp of air was taken in, followed by an immediate fit of coughing. Overjoyed, Captain felt flat on his bottoms, his hands plastered over his face as his body, tears still flowing down his cheeks.

Eris took one moment to take in her surroundings, before jumping onto Captain, knocking him flat on his back, surprising him as he lifted his hands off his face... ...greeting himself with a face flushed with anger, bitter, and irritation. "I... I was so close to dying! W-why did you have to come and do all of that bullshit to get me up!?" His eyes were in shocked, his face contorted that into an expression he didn't know how to feel- to feel happiness she was alive, to feel joy that he can still her move; Or was it to feel sadness, that she was yelling at him, to feel discouraged, enraged even to even suggest the idea of why bother putting in effort to save her.  
"W-what do you mean?"  
"You just had to go get your big, fucking furry ass to try to raise me, huh?! I was so close to offing myself but noooo, you and your dumb-" An echo reverberated across the room. Captain had raised his hand on instinct, bringing it over to Eris's face as he slapped as hard as he can. Stunned, speechless, she stared at Captain.

"ENOUGH, ERIS. HOW MUCH ARE YOU JUST GOING TO TRAMPLE OVER HOW I FEEL? DO YOU NOT EVEN CARE I SAVED YOUR FUCKING ASS OVER DEATH?" His enraged roars almost deafened the room. If there were anyone outside, or if he even had neighbors, they would hear him clearly.

"I TRIED, LONG, HARD, WORRIED FOR YOUR SAKE, FOR YOUR LIFE, AND DID EVERYTHING I COULD TO SAVE YOU." "I DIDN'T ASK YOU TO SAVE ME." Eris screamed back.  
"I'M NOT LETTING THE FUCKING GIRL WHOM I'VE LOVED FOR MY LIFE DIE IN MY FUCKING HOUSE." "YOU DON'T EVEN LOVE ME, CAPTAIN. THAT'S BULLSHIT. YOU SAY THAT TO EVERY-"  
"BECAUSE YOU DON'T EVEN RECOGNIZE HOW MUCH I TRULY DO CARE FOR YOU. YOU DON'T EVEN RECOGNIZE OR REALIZE THE SHIT I DO FOR YOU."

Frustrated, exhausted, spent, Captain who was once standing up in fury over this incident, slumped back down. "I've loved you for awhile.. ever since we met.. yet you never reciprocated that love to me.. so I kept it quiet... and when I did try, I played it off like I didn't mean it." Captain, having his love and affection for her almost shattered, being cast aside by the one he held dear, looked at the dagger that she stabbed herself with-still bloodied up. "I... I'm done.. Eris. Go ahead." He grabbed the handle and tossed the dagger to her side. "Sit back in that pool of blood and stab yourself once more."

Eris's eyes dart back at the dagger, back at Captain With another snap of his fingers, he pulled out a gun. Checking to make sure it was loaded with live ammunition, he aimed the barrel to the side of his head.  
"Wha...Captain, what are you doing?!"  
"I've decided that if you really want to die, Eris, then maybe I'll just die too." His expression was that of a person, a loved one who lost everything in an accident. "What's the point of living if the emptiness inside me isn't going to be filled by the person I love most? What's the point if the person I loved just berated me for saving her life? What's..." his voice began to fade. "...the point if I can't be with that one person."

Eris felt stumped, her legs behind her as she held her gaze downwards, sniffing as she averted his gaze.  
"I..."  
"...You haven't been the same since that time... and everyday... I blame myself for not protecting you... or myself... everyday I blame myself for causing who you are today..."  
"N-no one blames-"  
"I blame myself, Eris...because you are the world to me, and I couldn't protect the world that means so much to me."

Eris slowly picked up her daggers, switching looks between it and Captain, his finger wrapped on the trigger, ready to end his life. She opened her palm, the daggers dissipating into her air as she crawled over to his body, slumped against the wall. She grabbed the gun, prying it off of his fingers, his grip so tight that she felt his body shiver, tremble under her. Gently putting the gun down, she wrapped her arms around his neck, staring into his eyes, his eyes almost lifeless as he sat there motionless.  
"I'm... sorry... is... is there anyway I can..." Eris whispered, her voice slowly fading into the darkness. Lost for love, he wrapped his arms around her petite figure. Warm, hot, he could feel her pulse throughout her body, her breathing abnormal. He ran his hand through her hair-its smooth, glaze, hair almost soft to the touch.  
"Promise me you'll never do that again... that's all I want..." He mumbled softly, digging his head into her chest. She moved her hands upwards, feeling the fur in his body almost warm. A chill flew in again, her body shivering from the coldness, immediately warmed up by the Hrothgar's body.

"Please... don't leave me alone."

She brought his head closer to her bosom, rummaging through his fur, laying her head onto his. "I promise I won't.." Captain hugged her tighter, as he quietly sobbed into her chest.

"You better not cough up any fur- nnnh..." Eris let out a soft voice, a sense of growl hidden within it, as Captain caresses her nipples with his coarse tongue. His tongue, containing small circles of bumps that stretches from tip to end, felt a bit rough as it wiped over her nipples; however, the feeling felt more pleasurable than painful to her, as the more he played with her tiny fleshes, the more aroused she gotten.

Earlier, after some time of holding each other in their arms, finding and seeking comfort and warmth, the two eventually got up. Grabbing a couple rolls of paper towels, a map, and words of comfort, the two managed to clean up the pool of blood and the floor inside Captain's room, wanting to forget everything negative that happened earlier.

The sun was about to rise from the horizons, time ticking faster as they sat on the bedside with the supplies off to the side. The two leaned heads on each other before ultimately deciding to pull the trigger as they hurriedly climbed on top of the bed, shedding their clothes along the way.  
"I won't, sweetie... not with this amazing feeling that I'm playing with.." His tongue continues to roll over her nipples, bouncing back between the two, slobbering both of her breasts with his saliva that turned him the longer he did it. Straddling Captain on top, she wrapped one arm around his head as she scratches her fur, the other on his chest, moving it up and down, marveling at how bulky, furry Captain was. She started to grind against his body, her body naturally reacting to him, almost hitting his most sensitive spots as his more feral dick began to pulse, beat against her inner thighs. Captain started to groan as he continued to lavish himself in her breasts, almost intoxicated by her scent, her round, curvy shape that allowed his hands to place at her sides, drawing her more and more to him. He could feel himself about to burst, never knowing the day he could express his love to Eris would arrive so soon.

Eris began to stroke his cock, already smitten with wetness, her mouth foaming with her saliva in her mouth. Backing away from his tongue, she placed a finger on his lips, pecking his cheek as she let out a soft smile. "I think you'll like this more." She positioned herself, turning herself around as she bent forward, her mouth immediately covering his cock, her head weaving up and down. In full view, he gained access to her cyan panties that she left on- an extremely large wet spot apparent. With his hands, he gently pulled them aside, as her fluids remained attached to her undies, her entrance fully dripped and wet.

Being a Hrothgar, personal bits were a bit different for the furry man. His cock was more primal, feral-like in the sense it didn't have a round, curved tip similar to that of a human hyur, elezen or lalafell. Rather, it was more a slit, it being entirely wet flesh from tip down to the base, the whole shaft included. More of the veins were more prominent, it was more pink even, and seemed it'd hurt more for him as it seemed sensitive. However, this wasn't the case- It was programmed and designed to fulfill the maximum pleasure. With its slit tip and its fleshiness more renowned, it allowed both persons in the act to achieve climatic orgasm a lot easier. One more added thing being a Hrothgar was at the base of his cock were two small fleshy balls. If in the case the male decided to ejaculate inside the woman, the two balls would flare up as he thrust into them, growing in such size to fully close off the entrance, as to not let any fluids or liquids go to waste, essentially increasing the chances and likelihood to become pregnant. This soon saw a huge increase of females searching for Hrothgars, as this action, labelled "knotting", became a much prominent kink, or fetish, in the erotic world of Eorzea. Unfortunately, this also didn't apply to Eris.

Her time spent locked up in dungeons, the bandits, from day to night, everyday, her body being ravaged was a lot for the young Raen who didn't have or spent time much exploring sexual desires or fetishes, as she seldom had the libido. Combined with her mental, physical, and psychological torture that she had to endure for a couple weeks, pushed an extreme amount of stress, a heavy toll that ransacked her body.

This rendered her infertile.

However, all of her worries, for the time being, were non-existent. Her mind was filled with sexual thoughts, her ideas springing up as she wanted to explore, to find ways to pleasure Captain, to ensure he felt amazing, to make sure she paid him back for everything he's done for her.

With one hand wrapped around his cock, she pushed it out of her mouth, her tongue sliding down its side, nibbling at the base with her small fangs. Captain let out an aroused growl.  
"Fuck Eris... you're so amazing..." She wiggled her butt at him, causing some of her fluids to begin dripping onto his chest. Captain's desire to lap up her fluids intensified the more he observed, the more he watched from under, only to be restraint by the the height differences the two had. Captain had a full two feet against Eris, as standing side by side each other would surmount her only to practically just above his waist. At the same time, if they'd wanted to do a standing blowjob, she could easily do it.  
"Eris, baby, you.." Struggling to hold back against the fury of the lizard's tongue, his large hands grip the sheets of the bed, almost astounded by how amazing her tongue was at caressing his sensitive spots. "...you tease me so well." Continuing her onslaught, she goes back to devouring his cock as she inserted back inside her mouth, her tongue wrapping and swirling around his fleshy shaft once more.  
"Aa...nnh...!" Unable to resist anymore, he pushes down Eris's head down to his base, causing her to deepthroat his cock. Not expecting the sudden action, she started to gag as he immediately exploded into her mouth. Volumes of white fluids began to pour, rushing down her throat as she constantly gagged, letting out groans and moans all the while. She forcibly removes herself, gasping for air as one last shot comes out of Captain's cock, launching itself in the trajectory all over her body. She pants heavily, her hand around his cock still as small droplets of cum began to twitch out from his tip. She turned around and gave a soft slap, pinching his cheek, his expression exhausted as he too, gasps for air.

"Captain! That was mean, you didn't have to shove my head into your dick!" She reprimands him as bits of his cum were able to find its way into some of her hair, while the majority of it splashed over her chest. Almost simmering under the waning moonlight, his cum was splotched in almost the perfect spot that seduced and fueled Captain's lust furthermore- the more he stared at her petite body, the more his primal instinct began to overtake him.

He grabbed her two arms, flipping her onto her chest. Climbing on top of her, he wrapped his two hands around her chest, cupping her breasts as his cock quickly finds its way into her entrance, sliding straight in flawlessly due to the amount of fluids that she secreted. "C-Captain! Wha- you're being too ro- nnhh...!" Her insides, upon entry, immediately tightened and squeezed his cock, almost pushing him over the edge once more. Resisting the temptation, he gradually began to move his hips, his cock slowly moving in and out of her, his tip almost certainly massaging her cervix everytime he thrusts in, due to the sheer size.

"F...uck Captain... you're so big...! W-why did... aah..." Despite Captain's cock being almost massive in size, both length and girth, for Eris, it was slightly painful everytime he pushed into her; however with the of amount of arousal and how much Captain has done for her, his expression of love and affection showing through, felt more pleasure that succeeded over the pain, and furthered her lust for more of him. He continued to pinch her pointy nipples with his fingers, teasing them as he can feel her insides spasm, her walls clenching down on his cock every other thrust.

Once done, he wraps his arms around her mid-section, pulling her upwards as she yelps from the sudden move. Placing his legs outwards, sitting straight up, he turns her around so that she faces him, their eyes lock on to each other. His hands now shifting to be positioned around her waist, he begins to bounce her up and down on his shaft. "Mm... a-ah.." Her expression upon seeing Captain's face was almost irritation and frustration, angry at him suddenly shoving his cock inside of her, but it quickly faded as it began to massage her insides. Placing her hands on his broad shoulders, she began to reciprocate the feeling, as she in turn begins to gyrate her hips, moving in rhythm with his hands- a slow, intimate pace shared between the two.

"Captain..." she mumbled out under her breath, carefully gauging her pace as she rocks her hips against him; She could hear him curse under his breath, letting out small groans and grunts that ensured he was on the verge of climaxing once again.  
"Y-yeah, sweetie? W-what's... up?" She gazed into her eyes, shifting her hands up to his face as she softly caresses his cheeks, fiddling out the fur as she gently smiles.  
"...thank you." She leaned forward, nuzzling his nose, pecking his lips. Tugging her forward, he wraps his arms around her back, massaging her scales, returning the hug.  
"I still promise to keep you close and safe."

She pulled back, meeting his gaze once more as she locks lips with him, their tongues twirling and flicking each other with liquids. Their hands pull back and meet together, locking fingers. Touched by everything, he gives one last thrust, she gives last bounce downwards as his cock shoves itself into her, knotting her entrance as he explodes inside her once more for the night, his cock ensuring none of his cum, fertile, will leave the premise despite her undesired circumstances.

The moon had finally set its horizons, down the skies and out came the sun that broke through the clouds, shining its rays upon the world of Eorzea as another day dawns. The sun sets its rays upon the dark-empty room that sits in the Lavender Beds, their apartment complex facing towards the sun. The two hold each other dearly in each other's arms, as Eris lays her head on top of Captain's chest, his arm providing a pillow for her. The two had quickly cleaned up after consummation; Captain changing his bed sheets in fashion time while Eris splashed herself with water and got herself a small glass of water before bed.

It's been a few months since the whole incident. Both of them had experienced atrocities and horrors within that dungeon, both of which were on death's row of themselves. However, Captain pursued one path, and Eris down the other. With this, hopefully, Captain can guide Eris down the path he chose. With a few adjustments and guiding along the way on both persons, maybe then, will they find the salvation and freedom. Maybe then, they'll finally find the happiness they sought out.


End file.
